Love Letter
by Takuma
Summary: A Valentine fic. There is only one thing that scares Pan more than a stalker that thing... is a love letter.


_And here is another one-shot fic! This one is for Valentines Day... and it'll be humor. The pairing... Trunks and Pan. I am slowly accepting this 'couple' although I don't exactly agree with the age difference. This is my first T/P fic... so please tell me what you think of it. I might just stick to the actual Dragonball pairings in DB and DBZ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... or GT... I don't think I ever will... But I do wish I owned a block of cheese... I ate the last one._

±±±±+

_**Love Letter**_

±±±±+

It was a new day. The sun was shining; the birds were singing... that was until a few rays of ki were shot out of a window and burnt the birds to a crisp.

Mmmmm, buffalo wings...

Pan slammed her hand over the alarm clock shattering it to a million pieces. This was not a good morning. With her head still shoved in her pillow she groaned while grabbing a second pillow to cover her head. She didn't want to wake up and face the music of another miserable day...

"Pan!"

The hybrid saiyan female growled as she tried to block out the calling. Maybe... just maybe if she remained here acting to be asleep, her parents would leave her alone.

There was a knock on the door.

'_Damn_.'

Pan's mother walked into the room after she opened the door midway. "Pan, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." She looked to her daughter; Pan was still. Videl sighed lightly walking up to her daughter's bed, and patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Pan, you need to get up."

A groan was heard.

"Come on Pan. You need to get ready."

Another groan followed by, "...Why?"

"You, your father, and I are going to Capsule Corp for the day. Remember?"

Another groan.

Videl rolled her eyes while turning around back to the door. "If you aren't ready in ten minutes, your father will be coming up to wake you."

That was all that needed to be stated before Pan jumped out of the bed energized. Videl gave a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Good. Now, you need to get dressed and get some breakfast in a few minutes. It's already made."

Pan's eyes seemed to droop as she scratched the side of her head while muttering back, "Fine."

Videl nodded as she walked out the door, and closed it also.

Pan had to blink a few times. When was it that she could get a decent amount of sleep? She usually was forced to stay up until 3AM (because she was trained by Vegeta) and wake up at 5AM to 6AM at the latest. Needless to say, it ticked her off. And this was her only day off... and she was forced to wake up at close to 7AM... it was late for her standards, but there were days that she would remain asleep until the next day!

Oh well... she was up...

Walking to her closet, Pan grabbed a baggy shirt and jeans before throwing them over the unmade covers of her bed. Right about now, she needed a shower. She didn't take one the night before after her training cession, no thanks to Vegeta she had one heck of a work out; she smelt like crap, needless to say.

Walking over to the window in the room, she placed her forehead on the glass and looked around. The birds that were chirping earlier were steaming on the ground looking similar to fried chicken.

She rolled her eyes lifting her head from the glass and heading to the bathroom. She already knew this day was going to be bad.

±±±±+

Pan walked out of her bathroom, towel drying her long hair. She let it grow ever since she was in middle school. Now, she was a high school graduate at the age of sixteen and taking a year off to rest before heading to college. Where was the college of her choice? It was somewhere on the other side of the world, away from her family and friends.

She walked to her bed, towel rapped around her body, and grabbed for her clothes. And that's where she saw it...

On her clothes was a plain white envelope.

She raised an eyebrow as she picked it up. Her name was written in fancy lettering on the front of the card; she turned it around before looking at it again. Then she had the sudden urge that someone was watching her...

"That's silly," she muttered to herself as she continued to look around the room. Her eyes rested on the window. It was open.

She raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to it. 'Did I leave this open?' she questioned herself. After a moment of silence she shook her head and turned around and back to her clothes with the card still in her vision before her eyes.

And sitting on her bed, still in towel, she opened the envelope.

'_My Dearest Pan,_

_Good morning, my sweet ray of sunshine_.'

Pan raised an eyebrow. What the hell was this crap?

_'You are like the rare diamond that everyone wishes to possess.'_

Pan's eyes began to widen.

_'You are the one whom I watch from afar, whom I admire, the one who I care for deeper than life itself.'_

'AFAR!' Pan glanced out her open window. 'Okay...' Needless to say, this was slightly unnerving, just slightly...

'_Please Pan, if you will, let me be your Valentine, my one and only love._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer'_

Pan's eyes widened even more, and she blinked a few times also. Her fingers touched the letter before she stood up and looked out the opened window. She took in a breath of air.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! I HAVE A STALKER!" she exclaimed frantically before she ran out of the room at top speeds with only the towel being clung onto her body.

±±±±+

Pan made sure she stuck at her father's side the whole time they traveled to Capsule Corps. Of course, since the whole family knew how to fly, they were able to make it to the Corporation in record times.

Pan looked up to her father. He looked furious! And you know what? She was glad he was! That was one thing she appreciated about her father. He was always protective of her around boys. Gohan was like her grandfather, Hercule, when her mother, Videl, was a teenager. Except, he didn't want her to date anyone, PERIOD.

"Pan, are you sure you're all right?" asked Gohan for the thousandth time that day. He did read the letter Pan read when in her room, and needless to say he was horrified as well as angered.

She nodded slowly putting on the 'I'm too weak to defend myself' attitude. "I think so, but please keep all guys that aren't of family, or family friends AWAY from me!"

Gohan looked to her seriously and nodded. "Of course, Pan."

Those words made the teenager inwardly smirk. Now there was one thing I forgot to state. The reason why Pan had her father involved with this is because she was afraid of guys liking her. That was why she had very baggy clothing and a few pairs of jeans that had a hole or two in them. And getting a 'love letter' basically scared her half to death. 'You are the one whom I watch from afar' from the letter continued to flash up in her mind.

That would have scared ANYONE shitless.

Now they had arrived at Capsule Corporation. They landed at the front step of the home and walked in coming to the indoor garden. Everyone was setting up for the get-together. Pan gave a small sigh of relief as she tucked some of her messy hair behind her ear. Finally she would be able to get some peace, but for now... she still wanted to get some rest. She desperately needed sleep.

So, walking up to Bulma, who was in the middle of setting up a table, she asked, "Auntie Bulma?"

The scientist turned around, and smiled as she noticed Pan. "Hey sweetie!" The two hugged before Bulma looked into the teen's eyes. "Is there something wrong, Pan?"

Pan shook her head, "Nothing too bad... I just need to get some sleep. Could you tell mom or dad that I'll be in my room if they ask for me?"

Bulma nodded with a smile, "Sure Pan."

And with a nod and a smile, Pan dashed up to the closest set of stairs. Then she dashed up another set making it to the third floor. Anyone with normal human vision wouldn't have noticed anything going by. They would have only felt a gust of wind pass by, a very STRONG gust of wind.

But as she was nearing her room she slowed down to a walking pace. She now felt a bit safer; this was Capsule Corps. The security in this building was higher than at any other business thanks to the new inventions created by the new president of the corporation, Trunks Briefs. And as we all know... she has a huge crush on this wealthy business owner, but not because of his money.

She looked up and smiled lopsidedly, "Speak of the devil," started Pan as she walked closer to Trunks and her uncle, Goten who just talked in the middle of the halls. Both men turned their heads to Pan, both with a smile present.

"Good morning Pan," stated Trunks with a nod.

"Pan-chan!" exclaimed Goten as he hugged his niece, "And how are you doing?"

She sighed while hugging him back, "I'm sleepy. I didn't get as much sleep as I wished." Pan released her uncle and looked up to him with a weak smile. He was also looking at her with a smile, but it seemed to die down. The Goku clone raised an eyebrow as he noticed something he didn't notice before.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the uncle of Pan questioned with concern in his features, "I can tell something isn't right in your eyes."

Pan's shoulders sunk as she looked down before shoving her hand in a pocket and pulling out the note she received earlier. "I have a stalker."

Trunks looked to her with a frown, "A stalker?" The president of Capsule Corporations crossed his arms, "Who is it?"

Pan shrugged as she handed Goten the note so both friends to read it, "I came out of the shower and that lay on my clothes when I came out. I could have sworn that the window wasn't open when I walked to take a shower..."

Goten shook his head as he handed Pan her letter back, "You have an admirer."

Pan glared at her uncle, "NEVER say those WORDS!" she hissed at him. "There's one thing I hate more than dating, and that's receiving... 'Love letters'." Those two words rolled off her tongue as if they were the vilest things ever invented by mankind.

Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Trunks asked this question.

Pan smirked, "I informed my father. Enough stated."

Goten whistled. "Sheesh, you really are being ruthless to this person with, what seems to be puppy lov-"

"DON'T you DARE state that 'L' word!" she hissed. " I swear, the moment I find out who the person is I'll gouge out their eyes, wring their neck, rip their heart out and gnaw on it till it stops bleeding!"

Pan was now hyperventilating in an angry manner.

Goten and Trunks blinked as the female continued to growl. "Could you two do me a favor... and make sure this 'Stalker' doesn't follow ME!" And with that, she huffed while turning on her heal to her room.

Meanwhile...

Goten looked to Trunks smugly, "So now you're a stalker?"

Trunks glared to his life long friend, "Shut up."

±±±±+

Three hours had passed and Pan was now starting to wake up from her nap. She stretched her arms then cracked her neck before yawning while raising her arms into the air. 'That nap felt good,' she thought as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was now more energized and in a better mood as she turned her head towards the dresser, with a mirror hanging up on the wall over the furniture. She THOUGHT she was in a better mood... that was until...

"Roses?" asked Pan curiously as she scooted from the center of the bed to the dresser. It was a single white rose with a lacy, white bow tied onto it. Another envelope was beside the rose.

Pan's eyes widened again. This wasn't... good.

She carefully lifted the envelope and opened it before she took the note out. Her heart almost stopped.

_'My dearest Pan,_

_Why do you think I am stalking you, sweetheart? I only wish to make you happy, and for that beautiful smile to remain on your face forever. Please accept this rose as an apology for unnerving you._

_Your Secret Admirer'_

Pan's hands began to shake as she held the note before looking down to the rose. She began to hyperventilate once more before she dropped the newest letter she received. And running to the front door, she swung it open and ran down the halls and stairs.

"DADDY! HE'S STILL STALKING ME!"

±±±±+

At this point, Pan was absolutely mind set to sticking by her father's side. He was furious that this 'stalker' had the nerve to send his daughter another message, and Gohan agreed to stay by Pan's side along with Goten and Trunks. But they always seemed to run off somewhere, just like when they were kids.

Pan was really getting bored... so she thought; maybe she should try and do something productive... like read a book. She mentally nodded. 'Yeah... reading a book is safe... I should be able to do that...'

That was when Goku broke their train of thought as he walked in with a large bouquet of pink roses. He gave a smile as he walked over to his son and granddaughter.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he looked to it. "Is that for mom?" questioned the father of Pan.

Goku shook his head left to right. "Nope. Someone from the flower company delivered these flowers for Pan."

The full-blooded saiyan placed the roses on the table Gohan and Pan sat at. And then Goku handed his granddaughter a letter, which was hidden in the flowers.

Pan's hands became shaky as she was handed the letter. Her eyes were wide, and her heavy breathing became back.

"I can't open it!" she exclaimed as she handed the sealed envelope to her father. Now, Gohan was more than furious as he glanced at the envelope. So, instead of his daughter opening the letter, he ripped the top of the letter off and brought out the note.

_"Dearest Pan,_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue..._

_Sugar is sweet, and you are too...?_

_-Your Secret Admirer"_

Gohan started to have a really bad migraine right about that time. "That's it," muttered the father of Pan as he set the note down. "If I ever find that person who continues to... send these... notes, I am going to give him a slow and painful death."

"But daddy!" exclaimed Pan looking to her father worriedly. "I wanted to gouge out the person's eyes, wring their neck, and rip out their heart and slowly gnaw on it!" She gave her biggest puppy eyes.

Gohan looked down to his daughter, and smiled. "Of course sweetie."

She cheered in glee. But paused after a moment or so as if in thought.

"But... I still need to get my book..." muttered Pan.

Before Gohan could state anything, someone from behind beat him to it. "I'll escort you to your room, if you want."

It was no other than Trunks.

Gohan turned his head, and he gave a nod. "Just keep an eye out for the stalker. He sent another note."

"With a really crappy poem," injected Pan with a frown.

Trunks gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'll keep my eyes pealed." And with that stated, Gohan nodded with Pan standing up.

"I'll be back in a moment, daddy," she stated. Gohan nodded to his daughter.

±±±±+

"So..." started Trunks as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Your stalker sent you another message?" The two turned another corner before they reached the hall where Pan's room was located.

The female nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know if I'm worry about having a stalker, or if I'm angry!" she stated in a huff. "I don't know what's so great about it, because I'm not smiling!"

Trunks brought one of his hands from his pocket to rub the back of his head. "Well, I hope it doesn't happen again. It's sort of depressing to see you this sad since you're usually so happy."

"Seriously?" questioned Pan as she looked up to Trunks, the two pausing outside her room door. He nodded to her.

"I'm use to seeing you smile, and not act paranoid."

She snorted, "Tell that to the stalker! It's HIS fault that I have to look over my shoulder every three seconds!"

Trunks just shook his head in disappointment.

Pan turned to her door, and pressed a few buttons opening the room. The door slid open and she walked in.

She immediately froze. Her heart stopped, and her breathing halted.

The shock was too much and she fainted. And with his super fast reflexes, Trunks caught her in time before she hit the ground.

The hybrid saiyan prince looked around. There were red roses _**EVERYWHERE**_. In bunches, on vases, separate, you name it! Not a single spot was uncovered. The floor was covered in red rose petals. Trunks shook his head as he carried Pan to the next room over in this apartment like room. He gently laid her on the rose petal covered bed.

"And I though I did a good job..." he softly muttered as he placed a feathery kiss on her forehead.

±±±±+

Pan woke up, and she groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Wait a second...

What was she doing in here... that was unless...

"Whoa, déjà vu..." she muttered as she brought her arms up to yawn. That was when she noticed something different. There were red rose petals falling from her arms that seemed to have been temporarily stuck.

She jumped off of her bed noticing the rose petals all over her bed, and her de-shoed foot felt something soft on the floor. She looked down, her face becoming pale.

More rose petals.

She turned her head to her left. Roses.

She turned to her right. More roses.

She shook her head as she slowly backed away from the room, and to the entrance of her apartment like room. Not thinking clearly anymore, she spun on her heals and zoomed to the front door. But she stopped when she noticed yet another note taped to the door. This one wasn't in an envelope; it was already open for her to read.

_'My dearest Pan,_

_Why must you be so distressed? Must a beautiful angel, as you are worried about I? I am only a man who admires your beauty. Please, be mine, Valentine._

_-Your Secret Admirer'_

That was it.

Pan broke the door off of its hinges and ran down the halls screaming.

±±±±+

Pan was now sitting beside her father, with a sheet covering her completely. She wanted to hide herself from the world. She didn't want this stalker to be looking at her!

But her fear was turned to anger when someone ripped the sheet from her head. Pan, now exposed to the light hissed when she glared to the person who ripped her only protection away from her.

"VEGETA!"

The saiyan prince snorted as he thru the sheet else where, "It's pathetic to see one of saiyan blood, as you, cowering like a wimpy human child!"

"FYI Vegeta, I'm 3/4ths Human!" she exclaimed about to crawl over the sheet.

Vegeta snorted, "You're more saiyan than your father or uncle, and even your grandfather!"

Pan blinked. Was she being complemented?

"It's painful for me to see you acting this way, so I'm going to stop this 'mystery stalker' and bring him out to the light.

With those words, all around blinked as they eyed Vegeta. Gohan was forming an evil smirk, Videl and Chichi were sighing in relief, Goku just sat there with an all-knowing smile, and Bulma and Bra sat there with confused features.

And after Vegeta made those words clear, he turned on his heal and walked back into the house.

Pan was already feeling safe. She trusted the prince of all saiyans, for some off reason. Finally she wouldn't have that paranoid feeling.

And it seemed to be only three seconds later, a loud cry was heard from the higher floors along with a thump, then two bodies crashed from the top floors onto the ground making a large indention in the ground. A large hole was obvious in the ceiling of the first floor.

Vegeta slowly got up from his place at the ground, "I found your 'stalker' in the act." He tossed the 'stalker' to the group of family and friends.

"TRUNKS!" they all exclaimed.

He looked up to them, and lowered his eyes a bright blush noticed on his face.

Pan paused, as she looked to the lavender locked male, then walked up to him.

He looked up to her, and she kneeled down to his fallen form. "So... you're my stalker?" she asked him. He looked to her guilty before nodding. Pan's actions were a glare. She also grabbed Trunks by the shirt and shook him in the air. "DO YOU KNOW HOW PARANOID YOU MADE ME!"

He looked to her then held out a single yellow rose. She looked at it then back to his eyes and he gave her a weak smile.

"Will you be my Valentine?" he questioned with hopeful eyes.

Pan grabbed the rose and dropped Trunks on the ground. She turned around and sniffed the perfectly bloomed rose. "You know... yellow is my favorite color-"

"I thought orange was your favorite color," injected Goku from the side.

Pan turned to her grandfather and glared, "You're ruining the mood!" The reply from that was 'Oh, sorry!'

She smiled as she sniffed it again before she turned around to face Trunks while he stood up dusting himself off.

"Well... since I'm in a good mood and all... why not?" she stated with a small smile. Heck, if it weren't her crush telling her this she would have punched the 'stalker' to Uranus.

±±±±+

Trunks, now in his late forties smiled down to his daughter. She was absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but comment that she looked like her mother when she was sixteen. Long black tresses of hair and the bluest of eyes.

Kobachi was their daughter's name, they also had a son named Speedo... he already moved out of the house. But that's another story.

He noticed his sixteen-year-old daughter run frantically into the room, fear clearly written in her eyes. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Is their something wrong sweetheart?" he asked her calmly.

His heart almost stopped when he noticed her rise up a note. It couldn't be...

"DADDY! I have a STALKER!" she exclaimed fearfully.

±±±±+

_Yet another one-shot fic has been created! I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

_-Takuma_


End file.
